The Sad BridgetNicolson Diaries
by LauranTheBiscotti
Summary: This is a crossover between the Georgia Nicolson diaries, and the Bridget Jones' diaries/books.They actually are really,really similar ; mad mates,bonkers mums...etc Gee is on her own but just as things heat up with her boss someone from her past shows.
1. Chapter 1

This takes place 16 years after "Are These My Basoomas I See Before Me".

Here's what is going on:

Gee and Dave dated for a long time (well,2 whole beyond marvy months) before Dave's Olds decided he wasn't taking his education serious enough, and sent him off to a boarding school abroad in and Dave split on bad ters, ad hd a big fight in which very mean things were said by the both of them and they never even attempted to contact each other after all these years.

So Gee now lives in London,only visiting her Mutti and Vati on Chrimboli,and is busy as an agent for a book puublishing company..thingy and lives by herself in a comfy flat in Lodon overlooking where tons of gorgey boys play footie in she never gets to see it because she spends nearly 20 out of 24 hours a day at work.

Rosie and Sven went to Norway to meet Sven's parents which went amazingly well and they promplty got married at age 18 1/2,and even the bridesmaids were required to wear horns and knee-length beards.

Masimo slimed off to London for a singing gig but got into the bad boy ideal-i.e. drinking and drugs very badly and he crapped out 6 months after signing the deal,left flat broke.

Ellen went on to become a top nurse at a hospital in France and speaks fluent French, but still does tend to ramble a bit.

Jools and Dom moved to Hamburger-a-go-go Land and became high-flying advert executives.

Tom went to Kiwi-a-go-go-Land for a year to study, and Jas moved with him,and back, and now have a comfy flat in London, living happily with tons of stuffed owls.

And Wet Lindsay is still a slimy git, living in London working as an under-secretary in a magazine company and being a general weed,stepping on peoples' necks (figuratively,at least) to get by.

I always thought the Gee is very much like Bridget Jones in the Bridget Jones diary books, and reminds me a bot of Scarlet,pre-war, in Gone With The Wind,but that's a bloody big book and I do not have the time nor feel like trying to convert that to England setting, change names,blah blah blah dee blah !

So here it is-my big Bridget Jones/Georgia Nicolson crossover.

Enjoy, por favore!

I don't own Georgia Nicolson nor her Georgai-isms those

are Louise Rennison, nor do I own anything to do with Bridget Jones nor her diarys.

I don't own Georgia Nicolson, nor any of her mannerisms,mates,mad sisters,etc. nor do I own anything even to do closely with the Bridget Jones please don't sue my ass off !!!

**New Year's Eve,Saturday,December 31st**

**8am**

Snowing like a blizzard out.

Maybe it'll snow too hard for me to go to Mum and Dad's annual New Years parties.

They are always more horrific than the rest.I just hope this year they don't hire a male stripper.

Yes,you heard right, a male stripper.

And my mum wasn't the one who picked him out,scariest of all! Dad did....

**10am**

I fell back asleep and just woke up again to the sounds of the city.

It's soo nice to not be woke at all ghastly hours by a nude,mad little sister.

I wonder how she's enjoying La Gay Paree? Last postcard she sent she mentioned a boy named 'Pere'.I didn't have the heart to tell her that his name means father...he's probably a priest.

**1 Minute Later**

Good Lord Sanda,the France religion of...er...well, anyways,it will never be the same again.

At any rate,it's nice to get up at what ever time I want on my one day off and take 2 hour showers even, or at least untill the hot water runs out.

Hmmmm,stopped snowing.

Maybe I'll ring Mum and tell her it's blizzardy here and I 'sadly' won't make it to the annual Beer-N-Perv Party that they call a 'small family and close-friends gathering'.

**10.05a**

How freaky...I had picked up the phone to ring Mum and when I held it to my ear there was my dial tone.I reached over to tap the reciever thing and before I could I heard Mum say "oh just put on your chaps,'s not like it's fancy -fancy dress.' and Dad yell back "But it makes my ass sag worse than ever!"

I had to slam the phone down. I think I am gonig to be sick on myself.

**10.30a**

Made myself a peanut butter sarny and turned on the tv when the phone rang. I had just taken a big bite just as it rang,so when I tried to pick the reciever up and say "Hello?" I choked.

I must have choked 5 minutes before I could get a glass of milk down to sort of soften things up and say :"Hello?"

"Gee, are you in the middle of some weird sex thing?Because if you are I can call back another time.I'm just glad you finally got a boyfriend.I can count them on one hand, ever since you got dumped by that scummy Italian boy back home."

"Mum,one, ew, and two, I've had boyfriends,lots of them,since Masimo and I'd love to have one now but now is not a good time.I have my career and it takes up most,well,all my hours."

Mum sighed "Well,it's just as 's a boy coming to my party,named 's handsome devil, and a big-time lawyer 'd like him."

"Mum,as much as I love you setting me up,and believe me,I don't,I don't think I'll be able to --the snow's coming down like billio here."

But Mum scoffed and said "Don't speak bollocks. Be here round 3.' and hung up on me.

Huh.

I'm not going.

No way,no how.

I've got better things to do.

**12p**

I am soooooooooooooooo bored.

I tried organizing my closet but gave dust was making me sniffly anyways.

**2pm**

Somehow I found myself getting dressed and driving to Brighton.

I went for the snow bunny look, black skirt, black leggings, v-cut sweater and pink scarf to bring out the pink in my cheeks I know I'll have after being out in this cold for an hour.

I don't even know why I am 's not as if it's going to be FUN or anything. All of my mates will all off being happily married and whatnot.I think Rosie is even working an actual,9-to-5 job.

She's probably dancing on tables for a living but still,it's better than working at a book publishing agency like I do.

**3p,Out Side My Gate**

The house looks alot smaller than I remember.

As I pulled up Mum came out wine is already being drank by the barrel.

"I thought you weren't going to come."

"And yet here I am."

She opened the gate and we went in.I could hear the music from the street. Thank God it's not Abba. Or Duran Duran.

"David is here already.I think you met him before,you went to his birthday party once, spent the whole day nude in his paddlling pool."

Oh,no.

She took my coat and threw it on a chair then looked at me.

"So,what are you going to wear?"

I looked down at what I had didn't look bad.I think it looked quite Bridget Bardot chic .I even said so to Mum but she tutted and said "You'll never get a proper boyfriend if you dress like a nun.I have your old room made up and even put something lovely out on your bed for try it on."

"But I like how I look."

"And that's why you don't have many boyfriends,isn't it?"  
Grrr,I hate her I hate her.

**3.05p**

My old room,just like I remember left it exactly like I left it --claw marks are still on the wall,the the rugs worn through from when me and the Barmy Army would drag the dresser over to my door for tip-top privacy going over the snogging scale, or reading Mum's latest Cosmo...Ahh, memories.

Now,what did Mum have out for me...?

**7 Minutes Later**

Looking at my self in the mirror.I can NOT go out in this.I look like a walking,talking hat hair.

Can this day get any worse?

**1 Minute Later**

Yes, it can .Grandad burst in in plaid dungerees wearing a knitted baclava "Come on, join the party!" .

How can I be related to these people?

**3.15 **

Snuck downstairs and found Mum in the kitchen.

She was trying to make fondue with one of her aerobic class mates, but seeing a Mum's version of cooking is opening a tin of beans,it wasn't going very well.

She looked relieved to see me. "Don't you look darling!"

"No,I look like a hall rug."

Mum rolled her eyes and took me by the elbow and literally draged me to the living room where the rest of the 'party'was.

**3:20pm**

The first thing I saw was Uncle Eddie in all black leather,playing the air help me, tried to turn and run but Mum 'accidentally' tripped me .Good thing the couch was there to grab onto or I would have fallen head over arse and exposed my I couldn't remember what knickers I had on.

Uncle Eddie bounded over like the bounder he is "There you are,where you've been hiding all my life?"

""As far away from you as possible,thanks."

He laughed and said "Fancy a drink?"

I followed him over to the only good thing about these p;arties : the open bar. if everyone gets too unbearble I can either a)drink till I pass out or b)leave.

"Yes,please."

As he poured me some punch we winked at me and said "How's your sex life?"

Oh god, kill me now...please, I'm waiting !

**5 Seconds Later**

Oh god, he really expects me to answer.

And if I say it's non-existant he'll announce it to the room that I'm available,like I'm a cow up for auction.

I faked a smile "Fab,fanks."

He laughed "No shagging then?"

Mum's aerobic class mate,Gina came up for a drink as I said that and said "You career girls,always too busy for fun." which made me feel alot better.

Not.


	2. Chapter 2

**i do not own the bridget jones books, ideas, stories or characters, nor do i own Louise rennison's georgia nicolson stories, charaters, or ideas.**

**i just have copies of the books !**

**Please please r/r !**

**AND NO I DONT MEAN RAILROAD FOR ALL YOU SMARTARSES OUT THERE !**

**xoxo,Lauran**

**Saturday,December 31st (still)**

**4p**

I don't know why I am even here.

I finally managed to get away,but only because Grandad fell asleep while telling me a war story.

I seem to be the only one NOT having any 's had a bit too much to drink and is going round with a lampshade on his head,telling everoyne he's the 'genie of the lamp'.More like pain in the arse...

**4.01**

I wonder if this David bloke is as bored as I am.

I went to find Mum in the kitchen,putting mini pickles on toothpicks.

"So,tell me more about this David ."

She smiled "I knew you couldn't , he's a human rights was married, but it didn't last 2 weeks."

"Is he alright looking?I mean,he hasn't got spots of ginger eyebrows does he?"

Mum sighed "No,and I stil think you should have went out with Henry two would have made alovely couple."

"Mum,he had ginger black hair!He looked like a muppet !"

"You're being too if you want to meet David,I'll take you to 's just arrived a few minutes ago."

She set the toothpicks down and went to the livingroom.I followed her.

There were a few scary moments when she stopped to talk to a some balding boor or hairy drunk,who I was afraid was David but she was just asking them if they wanted more by the state of the beer can pyramid,I think they already have had too much.

I was thinking of saying so to Mum when she stopped suddenly.I nearly plowed right into her.

I peered round her corner to the gorgiest bloke I've ever seen ,and that was just his had shortish curly hair,broad shoulders and not to much taller than me,which made snogging oppurtunities much me accessible.

Phowar.

I elbowed Mum."Georgia,David,David,,Georgia."

He turned around and smiled and I nearly fell over..he's got the gorgiest smile...big bllue eyes..ln eyelashes... I think I'm drooling.

He said "Oh hi." and I think I said 'hi' back but I can't be brain has a long history of going on hols when I'm around Sex Gods and other gorgey types (gorgey boy types only,I am not a lesbian).

Mum must have sensed I had gotten Stupid Brain because she said next "You remember Gee,she ran round at your birthday parties with no clothes on,remember?'

I could have killed fact,I was picturing a pickle on a toothpick through her forehead.I nearly didn't hear David say "No,not as such."

**4.02p**

Oh God this is dreadful.I should have stayed at home,in bed all day with the covers over my head.

Where do I know him from? He' soooo gorgey.

He looked at me for a long time then sighed and put down his drink "So,Kitty-Kat,how have you been?"

I nearly fell over.

It was Dave the (so-called) Laugh !

'Dave?"

He looked at me oddly.

"Nothing changed,there,I see?"

We just stood there awkardly staring at each other.I hoped it was because it was because he was gobsmacked by my beautosity,but no.

It was because he was probably thinking "I drove all the way from London for this,mini pickles and a madwoman who dresses like my grandmum?"

I could tell Mum was fishing around in her brain for a story about me,and I started to was no way to elbow her or step (ok,stomp) her foot -I was too far off.

Auntie Kath rescued (ish) me,though. She pulled Mum aside and said "Connie,I think the gravy needs sieving",then opened her eyes really wide and slowly nodded.

Oh,real subtle.

NOT.

Mum didn't get it,and said "Don't be stupid,just stir it." and turned back to me and Mark,but Auntie Kath said "I really think you should look at it,NOW."

Mum rolled her eyes and said "Fine." and they stalked off,leaving me behind with David-er,Dave.

I smiled apologetically at Dave but he just looked at me like I was a ...looking-at..thing.

I need a cigarette but I can't leave Dave withot him saying SOMETHING to would be rude,any other way.`

**15 Very Awkward And Silent Seconds Later**

Oh god, I might as well say something.

"So."

"So."

"Are you staying with your Olds over New Year's?"

He raised an he's even got gorgey eyebrows.

"Olds?"

"Uh,Parents."

"?"

I can't say that -he'll think that I'm some poor sad type with no mates and no life.

Which I am (ish).  
Instead I said "Oh, no.I live in London.I was at a party last night.I think I'm a bit hungover still.I rather'd be lying with my head in the loo like all normal people than be here at my Mum's latest Loon Year's Resolution,drink less!"

He looked at me a bit oddly and I realized I had a cup of wine ,.

I smiled at him my best smile,trying to suck in my nose so it didn't spread outall over my face and said " New Year's resolution,keep New Year's resolutions!"

Dave looked alarmed, and sort of started shuffling off,like I was talking bollocks.

Oh God, help me.

"Yes, well, perhaps it's time to eat?"

I thought "I can not blow this, or Mum'll never live it down" and said Yes, where are we sitting?"

Dave looked at me,hard, and said "I am sitting over there."

I thought "Hm...is that an invite?" but then he said quickly "But the table's already full." and he walked off, leaving me there, standing stupidly.

Gooooooooooooooooood.

**15 Minutes Later**

Ended up sitting at the Head of the Loon Party Table, with Dad,Mum,Uncle Eddie, and Grandad & Maisie.

I knew this was a bad idea,coming here.

Grandad was saying "Yes,well, after I had my gall bladder out, I noticed a diffrence,I lost weight, my mood had lifted.."

He elbowed Maisie"Other things have lifted as well,eh?"

Oh god, disgusting !

I stood up quickly,kocking my chair over but I don't care.

Dad looked at me

"I'm er-getting a fresh plate"

Mum's talking to Dave at the about me, in a good way and not telling any embarrasing stories from back when I went to Stalag the time I dressed up as olive for a fancy-dress shaved my eyebrows off.

I edgged my way down the buffet and Mum were talking , she was talking and Dave was nodding, it had to be good,right?

**30 Seconds Later**

Close enough to hear...and get some goose as a cover plan for eavesdropping.

But I can't hear them-hmm,maybe I need to inch closer...

**45 Seconds Later**

I wasn't watching where I was going and accidentally trods on Mum's mate's gave me a funny look, but then she looked at Mum and Dave, then back at me and tapped her nose.

What is she going on about ?

**Loos**

Oh, God I should have never came.

I managed to get over close enough to where Mum was standing to hear Mum say "So, how do you like Georgia?She lives only a block from you,you know" and Dave-the-stupid-Laugh reply "I don't need a blind date, especially from verbally incontinent,vulgar, big-nosed women wo smokes like a freight tran and dresses like her grandmother."

Mum laughed and said "I know, horrid isn't it?I tried to squeeze her nose back in shape, when she was little,I used to roll it between my fingers as she was sleeping, but all for nowt.I was hoping she'd sort of grow into it but she never will,I'm beginning to think." and they laughed and turned back to the buffet to see me standing there.

MY brain fell out and I said "grhhlf."

They looked at me oddly for a blood finally drained from my head and I said "I have GOT to use the loo." and ran off, and now, here I am.

I feel a bit dea-vuish,really.


	3. Chapter 3

**i do not own the bridgt jones books, ideas, stories or characters, nor do i own Louise rennison's georgia nicolson stories, charaters, or ideas.**

**i just have copies of the books !**

**i do not own the bridget jones books, ideas, stories or characters, nor do i own Louise rennison's georgia nicolson stories, charaters, or ideas.**

**i just have copies of the books !**

**Please please r/r !**

**AND NO I DONT MEAN RAILROAD FOR ALL YOU SMARTARSES OUT THERE !**

**xoxo,Lauran**

**Saturday,December 31st (still)**

**6p,'home'**

God, what a night.

Even after that disaster Mum insisted I stay for a few 'games'.

I decide it was time to come home when Vati pulled out the twister board.

There were no messages coming in,_quelle suprise_.

If I don't change something soon,I am going to end up in my flat, alone, an old spinster, where my only relation ship was with a bottle of wine and I'll finally de vair vair fat and alone and be found 4 weeks later, half -eaten by wild I'm about to turn into Glenn Close in that old film, _Fatal Attraction_.

**Sunday,Janruary 1st**

**Midday**

Damn,I'm alive still,after 2 bottles of wine and about 50 boxes of last years' Valentine's Day chocolates, all bought by me, for myself.

I might as well get used to the fact-I'm doomed to this life for about another 32 years.I might as well make the most of it.

**2p  
**OK,I've had 6 aspirin and a pot of coffee, and I was able to think things through(ish), and I've come up with a plan to ensure I don't end up next New Year's Eve shit faced and listening to "45.6FM,Easy Listening for the Over 30's" .

I have decided to take control over my start a sort of New Year Diary to tell the truth about _moi,_Georgia Nicolson,spinster and possible lesbian,extroiddainnaire.

The whole here goes:

weight, 145 pounds

fags (leave it), 32

alcohol units, 16

**30 Seconds Later**

OK,resolution 1, obviously will lose 20 pounds

**5 Minutes Later**

Resolution B,put last night' s knickers in the laundry basket, so as to not have to peel them off my legs every morning, and,equally important, find nice,sensible boyfriend,and not continue to follow romantic attachments to any of the following:

alcoholics,workaholics,peeping toms, commitmentphobics,megalomaniacs,emotional fuckwits, or perverts.

And especially will not fantasize about a particular person who embodies all these ,unfortunately is my,well,he's my boss,the editr-in-chief,Daniel for various slight unfair reasons relating to this year's Christmas party involving, me, a bottle of wine, and the best of Abba, I suspect he does not fantasize about me.

All of this, really is my Olds 're the ones who drank crates of wine and had Abba parties and danced in their knickers around the house in the middle of the after noon.I am suprised I'm or Libby's not messed up than we are, mentally I mean.

And, besides -Oh,damnitydamn,I've got work in an hour.

**3p,Work**

Chose a nice sensible outfit for my new me, a pink cardigan, boots and a leather skirt,quite sensible I'd like to think.

And I've managed to get the smell of wine off my skin -well,by covering it with loads of Paloma.

There's nothing worse than a smelly tart when it comes to book selling,I always say.

**5 Minutes Later**

No,forget that.

There's allways Mr. Fitzherbert,head of where I work,and who I call -pervert, as he spends less of the time trying to remmber my name and more of the time staring at my nunga-nungas.

It's not my fault, they're HUGE.

I practically need two manervants named Manuel and Juan just carry them around me for, they'e so damned heavy. And they attract every sad-sack in a 2-mile radius.

**4pm**

At least work as been slow.

There's as new book out I am supposed to be promoting or whatever,but it's a book about er,motorbikes or ,I ask you ,is going to be buying a book about motorbikes besides the elderly mad?

No one, that's who.

Speaking of mad, I wonder if I'm still meeting Jas,Mabs, and Rosie for drinks tonight still?Ellen is flying in for the week so it'll be fab to see her again.

The Ace Gang rides again !

Well,minus Jools, she's some sort of high-flying executive over in Hamburger-a-go-go Land.

**1 Minute Later**

Rang Honor.

I did'nt even realize she had picked up,at I could hear was some gulping nosie and a lot of snuffling.

I said "Hello,hello?" into the phone for the the longest time before she had finally pulled herself together to say "I only asked of he wanted to go on a minibreak to Paris this weekend and told me I was too clingy and left and I've not heard him I too dependant and clingy?"

Good thing she has me for a mate, she would never survive this mangle called life and love and...er..etc.

I said "No, you're are a wondrful Richard is just a knobhead with no knob."

Then I looked up and saw Daniel Dreamy-Cleaver there.

Oh Goood, had he heard what I said? I smiled at him and he raised an eyebrow.

Fuuuuuuuuck

I cleared my throat and went on,as naturally as I could, praying he couldn't tell I was having a mini spazarama attack ,and said "Is some people's opinion of Kafka, but they couldn't be more book is a searing vision of the wounds our century has inflicted on tradtional 's positively Vonnegut-esque."

I smiled at Daniel and said,into the phone "Thank you for calling Proffesor Leavers." and hung up the phone.

I looked at Daniel "Yes?What can I do you for?"

OH NO did I say that outloud ?

Daniel didn't seem to mind, though or he hadn't heard-he handed me a bundle of papers.

"The guest list for the launch it typed up."

"OK"

He turned round to walk off, but then he turned back roud and said "That was Proffesor Leavers, on the phone?"

Uh-oh. I smiled my best smile "Yes."

"FR Leavers?"

"Yeees."

He looked stunned "Wow."

He turned round,to walk off, but then turned back AGAIN.

"The F.R. Leavers who wrote _Mass Civilization in a Minority Culture_ ?"

"Mmmm-hmm"

He looked down at me and said "THE F.R Leavers who died in 1978? Wow,amazing." and went off into his office.

!

**10p,Blue Oyster Cub and Bar**

The Ace Gang rids again !

After the usual shouting and hugs were out of the way,we sat down and got down to business.

Rosie said "So what's this I hear about you fancying your boss,Gee?"

I kicked Honors under the table but missed and kicked Rosie who threw an olive at me.

"Well?"

"Ok, my boss is gorgey but I alway seem to end up making an ass of myself in front of him."

Tom said "Like you used to do with Robbie?"

I looked at him "Shut up"

Ellen said "And er,like,Masimo?"

I looked at her "Don't remind me"

Jas said "Remember when you were trying to entrance Masimo back at the Sugar Club and your false eylashes together and you went off dancing to Rol Harris' _Three Little Boys_? and she honked and snorted with did.

I have le morons for mates.

After they had finally shut up and ordered more drinks, Jas said "So what happened then?" and I told them .

As they had a good laugh I said "Forget it, I'm goin' home." and stood up to leave by Jas grabbed my arm and made me sit.

"What do you think then?"

Rosie said "Forget he brings it up,tell him to stick Leavers up his ass."

I looked at all did.

I looked at Jas "Jas?What wouild you do if one of your assitants doing-whatever you do made a harmless mistake like that?"

She looked at Tom then said "I'd fire you."

"Excellent,really, no that's -that's great."

Ellen said "Is he really that cute?"

I took a drink "Oh, god,yes."

And Sven said "I think a dance is the answer."

We looked at him "What?"

He said "Dance,groovy babay!" ,.picked up Rosie,and carried her to the dance floor.

Ellen said "More drinks,anyone?"

**1am**

Home,or at least I hope it is.

It was quite groovy gravy being out again, and seeing 're planning to make it a sort of weekly agenda thingy.

Well, they want to but I can't possibly do this,then go back to work the next morning.I'm shattered.

Sven made us ALL dance to every single song.I think I may have shattered my ankle at one point, whn Sven was flinging me about the room.

At least I can hold my vodka.


	4. Chapter 4

**i do not own the bridget jones books, ideas, stories or characters, nor do i own Louise rennison's georgia nicolson stories, charaters, or ideas.**

**i just have copies of the books !**

**Please please r/r !**

**AND NO I DONT MEAN RAILROAD FOR ALL YOU SMARTARSES OUT THERE !**

**xoxo,Lauran**

**Wednesday,Janruary 12th**

**8am**

Right, I've been thinking about it all week, my new me,and I've decided the first step to a new me is a new style.

I've not worn any of my old clubing gear in ages. And I've always looked fab in last night I pulled it all out and updated it for work, so it's still stylish but not so...welll, tarty may not be the word.

Any road, I'm amazed half of it still fits me !

Some skirts are too small, and short, but I think that when I lose my 20 poinds like I'm trying, I'll be OK.

Today,I'm wearing black, black with a hint of black, like in the old days (good Lord, was it really 16 years ago?).

I am going to show up at the office, head held high, eyes not (so) red, and say 'I am woman,hear me roar!"

**3 Seconds Later**

Well,internally,at least.

If I showed up and said that they'd have me taken to the loony bin before my first ciggy break.

**9:30am,Work**

Well,no one has said anything to me yet but everyone keeps whispering and doing darty eyes, so they must be saying something.

And when I walked past Daniel's office I didn't look at him but I could feel his eyes following me every step of the way to my desk,tee hee.

**12 Minutes Later**

Was minding my own business, filing away (my nails- they're looking ragged) when a new message popped up,from Daniel.

And Mr Titspervert was talking wth him in his office this ,god, what if I'm let off?There's no way I'm taking a job at a chippy.

I tried to catch his eye, see what mood he's in, but his back was to me.

Damn damn damnity damn.

I'm just going to have to open the email...

big breaths...(yeth,i have certainly got big breaths)...

**20 Seconds Later**

You have go to be seriously kidding me.

I know my skirt is short but...

Daniel wrote:

You appear to have forgotten your skirt is off sick?"

What,what?

**2 Minutes Later**

Wrote back:

I am appalled by is demonstrabily neither sick nor absent.I am appalled by management's blatantly sizist attitude to skirt .Suggest management sick,not skirt!"

Hahahahaha

**10 Minute Later**

Oh god oh god

He's just looked over at me, and smiled.

What have I just done?

This can not be a good start to the year, flirting with my boss like this.

I'd best stop, first thing tomorrow, and get my self a good, nice man.

Good plan.

**15 Minutes Later**

I bet he's got a good, sensible snogger...mmmm

**15 Seconds Later**

No, bad lips, down !

I am having serious red-bottomosity, like never before!

**Later,Home**

Hmmmmmm...in my resolutions I said I'd not fall for him.I never said anything about flirting with him.

What's a lttle harmless flirting,right?

Right.

And besids,I have the perfect out fit picked out.

**Thursday,Janruary 13th**

**9am**

Right ,if this doesn't get his attention, then what will-the nuddy pants?

I've chosen my knee-high boots,my shotest black leather skirt, a whote seethroug top with a black eather undershirt-bra thing under it, and black tights.

What dps this suggest ?Callous sophesticate ?Or shameless tart?

Ah,well.

**Later,Work**

Results!

Daniel was in a big -time meeting this morning but as son as he ad achane he emailed me, and this is what it said :

If walking past my office this moring was to demonstrate presence of skirt,I can only say that it has failed flawlessly.

Cleave

And I replied:

Shut up please,I am very busy and important

P.S. How dare you sexually harrass me in this impertant and rude manner.

**Even More Later-er**

Oh ,my god,I am going to bad girl hell for sure, this is what he replied-

Mortified to have caued avoid all non-PC overtones in the apologetic.

P.S. Your tits look great in that top

**Home**

Hmmmmmmmmmm...

I am full of confusidosity.

He replied back,well, what he did,but then he hasn't tried to catch my eye since.

Did he take it the wrong way?

OH GOD I am going to get fired now for sure !

I am in deep deep trubble.

Double-bubble trubble, for sure.


End file.
